1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video entertainment, and more specifically to interactive video entertainment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One of the most popular forms of entertainment involves the viewing of television, films, and videos. Technologies such as Digital Video Disks (DVDs), Digital Video Recorders (DVRs), and Video on Demand (VOD) have allowed fans to view their favorite movies and shows an unlimited number of times.
Another popular form of entertainment are video games. Commercially available game consoles allow users to play video games in the comfort of their own homes. Some games become extremely popular, generating huge revenues, which leaves the video gaming industry constantly trying to develop the next hit video game.